Numb
by Color and Light
Summary: Pippins father is abusive, can he keep this a secret form the world? From Merry? And even Dimond? An internal and external struggle of self-acceptance and forgiveness. DP Pre-Quest COMPLETE
1. Copper Taste

Hey this fic popped into my head and grew during US History (Don't ask me why, ask my muse)

DISCLAIMER:

Untitled

Peregrin tasted the coppery blood in his mouth. And felt another bruise to the side as his father kicked him again, and again. He did not care, this was now almost a nightly occurrence every evening when his mother and sisters went on their walk. Leaving Paladin and his heir to do some "father-son bonding" 

Oh the evening always started out well a full dinner. Peregrin ( also known as Pippin) and his father just sitting in the den relaxing, then his father would drink and ale, and another and another.

'_And I am the finished product' _He thought to himself, _'But I deserve it, I deserve it.'_

Soon Paladin was finished and took Pippin by the neck, he smelled the alcohol on his fathers breath.

"Don't you dare speak of this to your mother, got that!?!" at these last two words his grip tightend.

"Y-yes, sir" He gasped out his father let go and Pippin ran to his room in their family's hobbit hole just as his mother and sisters walked in. 

He was exhasted and threw himself on his bed crying himself to sleep.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

The next day, Pippin awoke the pain in his side shot through him like a knife. He got up slowly, made sure the door was locked, he took of his shirt and directed his gaze to the looking glass. The bruises covered his chest and back. A large purplish-yellow one was in his side. He put on a fresh shirt and made sure no bruises could show. Then he went down to breakfast.

His mother smiled, "Hello Peregrin, my you look tired, did you get enough sleep last night?"

Pippin, looked up with a smile, like every morning, and said, "Of course mum, just morning sleepiness that's all."

Paladin Took came in looking clean shaven he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Good morning Eglantine. Good morning Pip!" He ruffled is son's hair. Was this the man who had, only just last night , beaten up his son?

"M-morning dad." Pippin gulped out.

Paladin frowned upon the stutter then smiled again, "Pippin come here," Pippin stepped forward, "Yep, you are too skinny isn't he Eglantine?" The with a smirk he slapped Pippin on the side, right were he knew he had kicked his son. To the ordinary onlooker it would look like a playful gesture but to Pippin it was torture, it hurt beyond imagine and he could not cry out for his mother would question it and then he would be in trouble.

"May I be excused mum?"

"Yes of course, but wash up your cousin Meriadoc is coming over today remember?"

"Yes mum."

Peregrin quickly ran to his room and screamed into his pillow. He wiped the tears away. He heard his cousins voice and smiled he could get away from the man who had haunted his nightmares, if only for a few hours, until that evening when it would start all over again.

Hey please review I would ..um…GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!!!!! LOL

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Midsummer Night

Hi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or any characters in it, only this story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Numb 

Pippin kicked a stone walking down the path, lost in thought while his cousin Meriadoc, (Often called Merry) rambled on about something. Not that this annoyed Pippin in fact anything was better than his fathers voice.

"So I told Fatty…"

"Merry?"

"Yeah Pip?"

"Can we stop by 'The Floating Log' today I want to surprise Diamond."

"Of course, we can get some ale while we are there.."

"Merry?"

"Yes?"

"Its not even noon yet"

"I knew that"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon by the time the two cousins got to the pub. After having a few misfortunes with a patch of thorn bushes.

"Pippin. That is the last time, OW! I am taking OW! One of your OW! Short cuts."

"Hold still"

"OWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Well it got us here didn't it?"

"Yes it got us here with OW! Three inch thorns in our bums. OW!"

"That was the last one."

"Thank goodness" Said a frustrated Merry rubbing his bum. (AN:/ Now all you fan girls don't get too excited. Lol)

Over at the keg a bar maiden was finishing up her shift when she heard the two hobbits unmistakable voices. She dried her hands and walked over to stand right in front of them.

"Peregrin Took!" She exclaimed with her arms crossed, "How dare you come in here with out even saying so much as a 'Hello' to me!"

Pippin with out a word lifted her by the waist over his head and gave her a kiss, "There did I pay you back fairly Miss Diamond?"

"Yes," she replied as he set her down again, "But don't be thinking that it pays for your drinks too. I sometimes think the pubs in the Shire stay open because of you and your cousin." She laughed and they all went to sit down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much later on, Pippin and Diamond were running through the grassy hills, Merry and Fatty's sister Estella had gone off leaving the other two quite alone. 

Finally Diamond collapsed on the grass laughing, Pippin falling next to her.

"Hello."

"Hello Pippin." She laughed. 

The beautiful midsummer night about them, the moon round and looking ready to burst with all the light stored into it. Pippin looked upon the face of his lover and his smile faded.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" And his lips were on hers. Diamond fell into the kiss deepening it. Hands were everywhere. Diamond let the Took's tongue pass through her lips, as she slipped off his suspenders. Pippin put her on top of him hitching up her skirts and letting her straddle his waist, she could feel his erection, by swaying her hips in a slow rhythmic motion through the thin fabric of the trousers. She started to unbutton his shirt, when he reluctantly but gently pushed her off with all his will. She could not see the bruises.

"Pippin? Peregrin what's wrong? What did I do?"

"You did nothing my love," He kissed her reassuringly, "I just can't do this right now, my mother and father are waiting and it is late. Your so beautiful."

She looked into his emerald green eyes and sighed she smoothed her skirt out and gave him a smile. "I believe you. See you around" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pippin sighed with frustration, so close…. He opened the round door into his Simal and crept quietly in. Suddenly he felt a large hand close around his throat, his fathers breath reeked of alcohol,

"Da-"

"Don't you 'Da' me you little bastard!" he threw the young Took to the floor with much strength. Pippin felt the back of his head hit the floor, blood trickling from the back of it. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm evil today! Believe me I want to know what happens to little Pip too and when I think of it I'll surely tell you!

If you have not noticed by now I have not described Diamond, this is because I believe that a reader should envision the characters to their own point of view.

Until I update again…. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(This was 4 pages in my notebook Yay!)


	3. Fire and Tidal Waves

Hey thanks to all my reviewers. Just a quick note. My stories are not all alike so Merry may help him, he may not, or he might not even find out! Just wait and see ; )

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR OR ANYTHIGN ELSE ALL BELONGS TO GENIUS J.R.R TOLKIEN!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* anyways on with the chapter!

Numb

__

Peregrin felt the blood trickling form the back of his head…. But that was nothing compared to what happened next…

The fire had been lit, Pippin stood up, "D-da p-please stop"

Paladin's face looked demonic in the firelight, hair tossed freely, drunken eyes. He took the hot iron poker, red hot. And hit the young hobbit with it at the back of his knees causing him to fall in pain, knees coming into contact with the ground. The Thian gave a swift kick and it hit dead center of the young Took's back. 

Pippin was helpless, an ant before a tidal wave.

He did not cry, he had felt this pain before; she hung limply as his father stripped him of his weskit and shirt.

He closed his eyes, trembling. Waiting, then he smelt and felt the iron poker come into contact with is back. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled the room. Then and only then did he scream. 

The scream was agonizing it was the kind you would hear form death him self. 

The last words he heard before blacking out were:

"You deserve it, bastard"

The wave crashed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pippin awoke to find himself in his room; he hurt too much to move. A wave of nausea hit him. And he lay down again. He just stared ahead trembling, shuddered breathing.

But no tears, no way to show he was sad or felt the hurt. Numb that was his entire being now, numb and void. 

His father came into his doorway. "You better get in the tub and wash yourself Pip. Your mother went to Bree to visit you grandmother along with you sisters." Paladin sounded like he was real sincere, but Peregrin knew better, it was just a mask. A mask that covered his father's true being and soul. Pippin gave no response but just stared ahead. And his father passed the doorway pale sunlight gathering in the room.

Pippin filled the tub with warm water and got in, he also ran colder water over the burns on his back.

After he stood in front of the looking glass. 

Was this Pippin? Was this the young Took whom had always played with his cousin and told Diamond he loved her? All battered bruised and burned? 

Yes, it was best people thought he was what he was before his fathers drunken fits. 

He dressed the wounds and put on his fresh clothing. 

He stayed in front of the looking glass fully clothed for a long while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

A month later…

Peregrin climbed in to the wizard Gandalfs firework wagon. 

"No Pip the BIG one!"…

*******

"Done!"

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!"

"It was your idea."

The firework went off…

******

Pippin was rinsing out a cup, "It was _YOUR_ idea." He 

splashed some water on Merry.

"Oi Pip! This is my new jacket!"

"Oh like it hasn't gotten ruined anyways."

"Hush you two!" Gandalf snipped. "Your doing nothing but giving me a headache, off with you." His voice was harsh but his eyes twinkled as they ran off. 

"Well Pip I told Estella I would meet her! I'll be seeing you later, and if you meet Diamond don't leave out any details tomorrow!" He winked at his cousin and ran off.

Pippin rolled his eyes and walked around, and then some one grabbed him and dragged his into the bushes.

"Ouch! What the- Diamond?"

"Hello Peregrin," she laughed. "Miss me? I have not seen you in weeks!"

Pippin kissed her and laughed as she giggled into his throat. 

Fireworks went off through the night, many loves were won. But none as passionate as Diamond of Long Cleave and Peregrin Took.

TBC

((If any of you demand it I'll put the 'details' in another separate one shot. At the moment I'm in a very bad mood, which made this chapter easy to write. But I'll write the details in another one shot. If I get enough reviews asking for it that is.))

**__**

SO PLEASE REVIEW ONLY 5 REVIEWS WHAT KIND OF NUMBER IS THAT! Lol 


	4. Eternal Sunrise

*Yawn* Morning…. Afternoon or evening were ever you guys are.

DISLAIMER:I do NOT own LOTR or unhitching in it. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. 

~*() Movie verse cause it's easier for me and not so time consuming ()*~

Numb

Pippin's eyes fluttered open, he wondered where he was then it dawned on him and he smiled, he looked down at the figure of his love clutching to him. He savored that moment of her peaceful face then reluctantly, whispered in her ear, "Diamond, you need to get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Diamond."

"Fine, you no fun in the morning…morning! Pip! What time is it!"?

"A few minutes before sunrise, get dressed I have something to show you." Pippin put on his outfit from the night before and waited for Diamond to do the same. He pulled Diamond along, "Come on!" 

He led her up the hill, "Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He turned her around, "Okay you can look now!"

Diamond opened her eyes and gasped, the sun was rising over the horizon. They could see all of Hobbiton; the Shire seemed to go on forever. Newborn sunlight splashed over them as Pippin kept his arm around his lover and they sat down.

"Do you like it?"

"Its better than anything I could ever imagine."

" Well it wasn't that expensive but…" He feigned worry in his voice.

She slapped him playfully on the arm; they lay there for some time, Pippin smelled her hair and kissed the crown of her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pippin?"

"Yes Diamond?"

'What happened to you back? I saw some scars and that nasty burn.."

Pippin stilled for a minute…

"You saw that?"

"Yes. A few split seconds when the fireworks were going off… and when you were dressing this morning."

"I- its nothing just some foolishness."

"Pippin your lying and I know it what happened?"

Peregrin looked at her, '_So beautiful'_, she deserved the truth.

"My- father drinks too much… and sometimes I'm in the way." Pippin said slowly, "He hasn't done anything more in a month…"

"Pippin, oh Elebreth I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. Does your mother know?"

"No one, not even Merry, Diamond I need you to keep this a secret… for your and my sakes. Promise me that you'll never go near my father. He is sick in the head. And besides I deserve it, being the disgrace to the family, the fool…"

Diamond turned around and put Pippins head between her hands, "I promise, but you listen to me Peregrin Took, no one on earth deserves to be abused like that. Not you or me or even that filthy Ted Sandyman. Your father will see you rise above the rest of us one day; maybe you will become a knight of another great and vast kingdom faraway. But don't you think you deserve any bit of it." She said this looking into the Took's eyes and gave him another kiss.

"Alright Diamond"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pippin gasped for air, the water filled every bit of his lungs, he was going to die. Suddenly a harsh tug and his head came out of the bucket, his father whispered words of malice into his son's ear.

"You're a disgrace to the family name, and to think you will be my heir! " And with out warning he shoved Pippin under the water. 

He threw his son inside the Simal and slammed the door. Kicks here and there. He grabbed his leather belt and whipped his son. "Damn…no good lazy bastard!" the long red strips of blood poured from the young ones back as his father went over old scabs and tender bruises. And the spot where the poker had burned his looked awful beyond words. 

"And to think… you know maybe I should teach you a lesson, do something to that Diamond of Long Cleave that you love so much." Threatened Paladin as the buckle end of his belt hit yet again.

Red tinged the corners of Pippin vision, and his head swarmed with loss of blood. "No! Not her. Anything but her…"

Another strike fell… and Pippin fell into shadow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~

Pippin felt himself fall on someone. "Frodo! Merry its Frodo Baggins!"

Little did he know that it would lead him on the adventure of a lifetime….

Okay just telling everyone I'm going to fast-forward the next 13 months to the return trip. If you want to know what happens in those 13 months then watch the movies or read the books.

TBC!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILL GIVE COOKIES!!!!! 


	5. Faint

Hey thanks to all my reviewers! 

DISCLAMER: I do not own LOTR or anything in it, or associated with it. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien

*Numb*

__

13 months later….

Peregrin and his friend's road upon their ponies, heads held high. Meriadoc and Peregrin could not help but rub it in Old Proudfoots face, by just nodding their heads to him and puffing out their chests to display their uniforms. 

They watched as Frodo, and Samwise went to Bag End. Meriadoc soon went on his own road to Brandybuck Hall. 

Pippin took a breath as he steered towards 'The Floating Log' Only Diamond in his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello!" Pippin said in a friendly voice, the owner of the pub turned and saw him. He glared, at his former best costumer. 

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Peregrin Took!"

"What?"

"Leaving Miss Diamond alone with a-"

"Now wait half a minute! It was not by my own choice to leave the Shire! In fact I came here to see Diamond."

"You'll have to get by me first."

"Fine then." The owner of the pub put up his fists. Pippin yawned and drew his sword, "You were saying?"

The owner gulped and told Pippin, reluctantly that Diamond was in the back.

*********************

Pippin made his way through the pub into the storeroom, he saw Diamond cleaning up.

"Diamond…"

She turned swiftly, "P-Peregrin?"

"Yes" he smiled, Diamond came up to him looked him in the eye, then slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Diamond!"

"That was for leaving me." Then she hit him in the gut. "That was for leaving our son."

"I didn't mean to leave- wait s-s-s-s son?!?" 

Diamond crossed her arms, "Yes Pippin, our son, and remember the night of Bilbo's birthday, the night he disappeared?"

Pippin muttered again, "Son" before he fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Pippin revived it was dark, and the pub was empty and being washed up. He saw Merry and Diamond talking. Merry told her of the great mission, quest…thing. (In the words of Pippin) He had just finished when Diamond ran to him and hugged him, "Oh Pippin forgive me. But when I found out you were already gone and…"

"Its okay," Then it hit him again, he sat up quickly, "Son! What dies he look like? What's his name? Does he take after you or me?

Diamond laughed she went to a nearby table were Estella Boldger was holding a bundle in her arms. Diamond took the bundle and put him in Pippins arms. "We have not thought of a name fair enough for this little Took." Pippin then looked for the first time upon his sleeping son.

Brownish blonde hair covered the five month olds little head, tiny fingers grasping, he opened his eyes and they were a green, like his fathers. He giggled and Pippin smiled at this. Then his son grabbed his nose and would not let go…"Diamond!"

She took her son back and looked at him. "Can you think of a name for him I'm afraid we have not settled on a permanent one yet…"

"Faramir."

"OH…its perfect! What does it mean?'

"Jeweled Hunter."

But Pippins eyes furrowed, "Pippin? What's wrong?"

"There is something I need to do."

"What?"

"Something I should have done along time ago, for your own and now our sons safety."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elegtine heard the bell; she went to open the door. She gasped and gave a cry when she saw her son standing there.

"Paladin! Pearl! Penciveira, Pimpernel! Come quick. He was surrounded by hugs and kisses. Then Paladin entered the room. He put his hand on his son's shoulder, but Pippin 

Pulled away. 

"Peregrin!" His mother hissed, "Give your father a hug!"

"Why should I? What ever has he done to help me?" 

"Pippin!" She was about to lecture him when his father raised a hand.

"Certainly he is tired and does not know what he speaks of…" He started to say and put his hand again on Peregrin's shoulder.

Pippin drew his sword and then looked to his mother and sisters, "Mum, sisters, get in the house now."

They obeyed.

"Pip-"

"Don't you dare!" Breathed Pippin through is teeth still pointing his sword at his father, "Call me that!"

Paladin's face turned red and he tried to take away the sword from Pippin, but Pippin was now trained in battle and easily avoided the grasp. 

He quickly turned and hit his father with the hilt of his sword. Paladin fell to the ground the blade was pointed at his throat.

"Now listen to me and listen to me good _father_." He spat the name you like dirt. "You have threatened me, you have even hurt me, but you made a deadly mistake when you threatened Diamond. And I won't stand if my son comes here and you attack him so I want you to run and run far. I could tell the sheriff about you and all your drunkenness and abuse upon me! So run." 

Paladin laughed, 

"What are you laughing about?"

"You have no proof,"

"The burns and scars…"

"Injuries during your travels."

"I told Diamond…"

"She is your wife, of course she would stay on your side…"

"You could tell them…"

"HA! That's a laugh. Its my word over your own, right I will go up and tell the sheriff, and say, 'Excuse me but I'm turning myself in for abusing my son and heir, for drinking over the limit, excessive amounts of alcohol and threatening you. And when in hell's name will I do that?"

Pippin raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You just did." And the sheriff and his deputies came out form the cluster of bushes.

"Paladin Took you are under arrest."

As they locked the former Thian in chains Pippin went right up to him and whispered, "You deserve it…Bastard." And they took him away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took much explaining to his family, and after much crying, he knelt near Elegintine. 

"Mother…"

"Yes, Peregrin." Her eyes red and puffy.

"I have someone to introduce you too."

"And who would that be?"

"My son."

She fainted.

TBC 

OKAY! We'll I hope you liked this chapter, um…yeah please Review!! Please!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 

(Can yeah tell I like reviews? Lol)


	6. Epilouge or Beginnings and endings

Hi. Hank you reviewers!!!!!!!

DOSCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN LOTR, OR GREEN DAY. UM….YEAH THAT'S IT.

*Numb*

__

Epilogue

Peregrin Watched as Faramir gave Goldilocks Gamgee a kiss on the cheek, from his front door. He chuckled to himself as he saw his son blush. Then Goldilocks gave him a kiss right on the lips. He turned and went inside the Simal. He was old; now, he would be taking his final trip to Gondor with his cousin and best friend, Merry soon. Diamond had passed away months ago. And instead of grieving for her he remembered her last words. 

**********************

**********************

__

"Peregrin, Pippin." Pippin had held her hand, old and wrinkled. She was still beautiful after all these years silver hair like a halo around her wrinkled face.

Pippin looked up at his wife on her death bed "Yes, my love."

"I will be gone soon…"

"No you can't die."

"Hush! Peregrin listen to me. I will be gone soon. And Faramir will be of age very soon. My last and only wish before my death is that you will not grieve over me. You will live the last of your life to the fullest. That is what you were born to do. You have conquered so much my love, those Orcs in your youth and your father even after that."

Pippin felt her grip tighten.

"We have been through so much together. And you and I knew that this would happen, but do not brood over my death, don't wince like that Pippin you know that's the proper word, and I'm not afraid to use it. But think about my life, and the enjoyable times we have had." She took in a deep breath with a pain in her chest. 

"Diamond." Tears welded up in his eyes.

"Goodbye Peregrin I love you…Oh and tell Faramir, I love him and 'Go were the day takes him' I feel he will have a great role in his life. After all he is a Took". 

This was it.

"I love you Pippin…." 

She closed her eyes with one shuddering breath…and she was gone.

***************************

***************************

The Thian wiped a tear from his eye. He folded up a shirt and put it in the pack. He heard his son come into the room. 

"Father?"

"Hello Faramir."

"When are you leaving?"

"I make for Brandybuck Hall by first light. Your Uncle Merry will be waiting for me."

"Father."

Pippin turned around, "Yes son?"

Faramir hugged his father, "I'll miss you."

"Me too my dear boy, me too."

Faramir looked at him. "Perhaps I will visit you in Gondor one day."

"Perhaps son…. Perhaps."

Pippin put his arm around his son as they walked down to the Simals garden together for the last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life'

~Green Day~ Good Riddance (Time of your Life)  


Wow… *checks again* I'm finished? Well It's been a wonderful journey reviewers but I must saw farewell…I hope we meet again. I hope you've has the time of your life. *Wink*

((And remember guys; no one has the right to abuse you no matter what physically or verbally ))


End file.
